Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Orthopedics, the branch of medicine that deals with the prevention and correction of injuries or disorders of the skeletal system and associated muscles, joints, and ligaments, has seen a variety of advances over the years. However, inadequate reduction and fixation of bones remains a problem in the treatment of bone injuries. This is particularly true for bones of complex shape, such as the human pelvis and jaw (mandible) bones, although depending on the nature of and circumstances of injury, difficulties can arise in treating any bones.